GiroNatsu, Keron wars!
by xSufficex
Summary: The Keroro platoon is ordered back to Keron, Natsumi decides to come along!  With or without their permission!  Giroro and Natsumi's bond is put to the test... This is a GiroNatsu story, if you don't like it, please don't read. :
1. Leaving Home

**Sorry for the delay on this new story, it took awhile because I had a lot of HW to do these past few weeks... ^^; Sorry but I hope you enjoy. (This takes place roughly 2 months after the story: GiroNatsu, Space of Ours.) This may seem like a pretty straight-forward story on this chapter, but It'll get better (Well, better then the last one…) I promise! **

Red lights flashed around the secret base. The 5 frogs sat at their stations staring at the Keron commander's hologram blankly. Giroro fidgeted silently and hid the confession letter behind his back, darn it… this is just my luck. "Then it is settled." The voice boomed at the platoon "Keroro Platoon is to come back to Keron immediately and report for battle. We cannot lose this fight!" The hologram flicked a bit as it glared at the frogs. "Gero! Right away, sir!" Keroro stuttered as he stood up and saluted. "W-we shall all head home at once!" He held his breath. "Good, I expect to see you all soon then!" He growled before terminating the communication.

The 5 could barely look at each other "S-should we really go?" Keroro asked, putting on a fake smile and shrugging. Giroro shot the sergeant a glare "We have to, that was a direct order, we cannot refuse. That, and you already said we were coming idiot!" Giroro fumed, Dororo closed his eyes "I do not want to leave Earth, but we must if Keron is in danger." The blue frog excused himself and went to get his things ready. "Kerrroooo… Ok then ARMPIT Platoon, go get your stuff together and meet back here in an hour." He ordered sending the last 3 of them out. Keroro sighed "are you ok Uncle?" He grinned back at her "of course! I'm just trying to decide what Gundam models to bring with me! So many, they can't all fit!" He moaned, disturbed with this dilemma. / Giroro stuffed the last of the bullet cartridges into his bag Who, or what would possibly dare to attack Keron? Vipers came to mind at once, but they hadn't had much trouble handeling them here on Earth... Natsumi called his name from outside, he slid out fo the tent. The one person he didn't want to face at the moment. The pink haired girl bent down to nearly his level. "Hey Giroro, the stupid frog hasn't come out of his room for awhile. Is something going on?" Giroro clamped his teeth, "No, nothings going on." He replied, avoiding eye contact with the girl. She gave a disbelieveing 'hrm' then got up "Ok, if you say so." She commented as she headed back for the door. "If you guys are up to anything, I'll find out." she added with a shrug. Giroro looked down, I should have told her, but, it might be easier this way anyway. Grabbing his bag, he tore down the tent and rushed down to the base.

Kululu, Tamama, Dororo, Giroro and Keroro jumped on board the keron ship. Moa turned off her human disguise and followed them in, as the door began to shut, Natsumi stuck her foot in. "Kero! Master Natsumi! What are you doing?" Keroro cried diving behind Kululu. The earth girl stuck her head inside the small ship narrowing her eyes. "I knew you guys where up to something!" She scolded. Giroro got up and turned to her, "Sorry Natsumi, but the Keron forces have called us home." He told her, hoping she would let it go at that, no such luck. "What do you mean?" He rubbed his head nervously "K-Kerons under war so all of us have been called back to help." He coughed out. Natsumi stared at them all frowning "They called you guys?" she said shakily with a shrug "You would be the last platoon I would ask for help from." She lied. "Ah! How rude!" Keroro pouted, while making sure the gundam he hid under his seat was well hidden. Natsumi stepped inside the ship and made herself comfortable in the empty seat. Giroro was shocked "N-Natsumi! What are you doing? Get off the ship!" he stuttered waving his arms at the opening. She started to buckle herself in, "I'm not letting you guys go by yourselves, you'll all just get killed." Giroro couldn't bring himself to argue with that, he tapped his foot angrily before jumping back into this seat. Keroro looked back at the red keronian and shivered, "Well, she is a good warrior... kero..."


	2. All Aboard!

"What is Natsumi doing here?" Pururu and Garuru exclaimed as the members of the Keroro Platoon and the human stepped out onto the mother ship. Giroro stood closest to Natsumi behind the others, his hands wrapped tightly around the hilts of 2 guns. f any Keronian dares to approach her_, I swear I'm going to shoot them!_ he fumed, nerves on edge. Natsumi was amazed at how large the mother ship was, she was at least 2 times bigger then the largest Keronian and she couldn't touch the ceiling. Pururu and Garuru looked at each other as Keroro explained why she came along.

"There's not much we can do about it..." Pururu mumbled.

Garuru bowed to Natsumi, "We thank you for coming to help us Pekoponian Warrior."

She blinked at Giroro's older brother, "Sure, but who's attacking Keron?"

The rest of the platoon leaned into the pair, also interested in the answer to that question. "That would be, the Noiseless." Garuru replied, "Their planet got destroyed a few weeks ago, they found Keron yesterday and has been relentlessly attacking us since. They essentially just want to invade Keron to make it their new home. By doing so however, they want to erase any intelligent life on it first, which means they want to get rid of us."

As Garuru explained further, Pururu tugged on Natsumi's sleeve.

"I called command." she told Natsumi, "They'll want to meet with you later, but for now I'll show you to your room."

The female keronian grabbed Natsumi's hand and dragged her down the hall. Giroro snapped his attention away from his brother and rushed after Pururu and Natsumi.

"Have fun!" Keroro called after the trio.

"Sorry." Pururu apologized as they entered the room "We don't normally have such tall visitors on the mother ship, so it might be a little small for you Natsumi-chan."

Natsumi sat down on the bed "No, its ok Pururu, its perfect!" _It's better then what I was expecting at least. _

Pururu shot a look at the clock in the room, "You have about 20 minutes, then Command will call you down for a talk." She noticed Natsumi's frown. "Don't worry Natsumi-chan, it'll be fine. Giroro will show you around in the meantime." the pink frog reassured.

Knowing that Giroro would be with her did make Natumi feel better. The corporal hadn't left her side the whole time. He didn't object to showing her around either, in fact, was that a grin she saw flash on his face? Pururu quickly excused herself, eager to get back to Garuru and the rest of the Keroro platoon.

Giroro looked up at Natsumi, "So, what would you like to see Natsumi? We can go pretty much anywhere you like."

Natsumi couldn't help but smile, it would just be her and Giroro for a few minutes. Could u consider spending 20 minutes with each other a small date? The anxiety of meeting the Commander faded. "Well, I don't know what's on this ship. This is my first time on here before."

"Oh that's right, I forgot." Giroro thought about it for a moment. "The closest place from here is the food court, it's not too impressive, but knowing your way there is important."

"Ok then, lets go there first." She replied standing up and following her friend out of the room.


	3. Hunger Calling

**Oh my, sorry! I didn't mean to have this take so long! It won't take as long for new chapters from now on. **

Natsumi was amazed as she stepped out of the hallway into the large kitchen/ food court. The only way this could be any better would be if the keronian's stopped staring at her. Giroro looked around and told her to ignore them. _That's going to be hard to do…_ She gulped.

"This is probably going to be the last peaceful day. After all we are going to war tomorrow, are you hungry Natsumi?" Giroro asked.

They both blushed slightly as Natsumi's belly answered for her.

"Heh… Guess I am, but is there anything slightly _normal_ to eat here?" Natsumi replied, trying to shift their focus. _If all they have here are those nasty things Keroro seems to love, I think I'd rather starve!_

The corporal looked back up at the menu. "Oh! I think I know something you would like Natsumi. Wait here for a second."

Natsumi felt the full weight of the stares and murmurs as soon as Giroro left her. _Ignore it, ignore it, they're just curious…!_ She had never been more relieved in her life when Giroro came back. In one hand as a type G and in the other looked like, a salad? He handed her the box. W_ow it looks normal! I'm surprised._

He caught her look "I guarantee nothing will move or try to kill you when you open the box." He joked "It looks like a normal salad, but it should have more flavor too it then pekopons. At least I think it does."

Instead of remaining in the court, Natsumi persuaded Giroro to have them eat in her room. _A bit of relaxation will do me good._ Although being alone didn't seem to calm Giroro down, he still seemed restless. _Probably running through different situations that could happen to me tomorrow_ she sighed. It seemed like only a few minutes before a booming voice came crashing through the ship.

"Pekoponian Natsumi! Please report to the commanders headquarters!"

"Well guess that's our call…" Natsumi shivered.


	4. A Chat

_I want to calm down, but I can't! _Giroro fumed at himself. Sure nothing was going to happen to Natsumi here, he knew that! So why did he feel so on edge? He casted a glance at Natsumi, who trailed slightly behind him. _I won't let those, whoever they are hurt you tomorrow, or any day after that._ He growled clenching hands into fists. He pressed the button on the door in front of his face, and raised his voice.

"This is Corporal Giroro and Pekoponian Natsumi, here on the request of the Commander." A green OK light flashed before it slide open.

"Corporal Giroro, please remain outside." The Keronian beside the commander commanded as they took a step inside.

_What? I can't leave her alone! ... But orders are orders..._ Giroro nodded slightly and turned to make his way out of the room.

"No." Natsumi spoke up; grabbed Giroro's arm and dragging him back into the room. "I'm not going be stuck in this room with you two unless Giroros here." She glared.

"H-How dare you Pekopon!" The keronian by the Commander shouted slamming his hand against the table. He looked almost ready to attack the girl, never since he gained this position had he been talked back to. His order was challenged, and by a earthling no less! A red dot shimmered on his forehead.

"I suggest you don't do that." Giroro told him, holding the gun steadily.

"You… traitor!" the blacked out keronian hissed but sank back down into his seat.

_Traitor? Traitor? _

The commander began to laugh much to the pair's surprise. "Now, these two have some guts, don't they, Heruru?" The commander leaned forward, fixing his helmet. "It is obvious that you can handle yourself very well Natsumi Hinata. Not only have you stopped the Keroro Platoon countless times from Invading. You also glared down my friend here without so much as flinching." He turned then to Giroro. "Do you think she can handle herself in a war Corporal?" He asked calmly.

"O-Of course Commander. We could not have a better ally on our side. The invaders will never see her coming." the red keronian replied.

The blacked out commander grinned "Good. Then I shall expect both of your best work out there tomorrow." With that he stood up and released them.

As soon as Giroro and Natsumi walked out of the building they let out the breath they had both been holding. It had started out bad, but ended better then they expected. _Heruru… he bothers me. I'll have to keep a look out for him… _Giroro decided, casting one last look at the commanders door.


	5. Blazing Stars

Natsumi slipped on her boots then checked her watch, 15:00. _10 minutes until we depart… _She gulped. Double checking that she had everything in her backpack, she hefted the heavy thing onto her back and left her room.

"Nachii!" Tamama cried gleefully as she entered the much smaller ship. The platoon had all gotten here early, even the stupid frog.

"Kero, Kero, all set to go then group?" Keroro asked poking his head over the seat.

"Yes, sire!" They called back at him, saluting, even Natsumi joined in. _Well, this is something I never thought I would be doing. _She fingered the necklace around her neck, _only for emergencies will I use this, for now._ She pulled out one of the guns Giroro had given her and set it on her lap. She felt like she was going on stage again, all the tension and nervousness rushed upon her in a great wave. She could already hear the faintest shouts and gunshots from the ship. _Breath in, breath out… _

The next few moments seemed to flash before her in a great rush. Giroro had leapt out of his seat to shield her as a giant white beast crashed through the ships windshield. It growled and withered in the ships small space, cutting itself on the broken glass. Kululu had passed out from shock and the ship was doing a nose dive to the battle grounds. The only way to describe the ship from the ground would have been a giant swirling fireball. Dororo rushed forward and just barley stopped the ship from exploding on the ground with a ninja technique. She could feel Giroro tugging her out of the wreckage, she couldn't speak. She sprawled out on the ground shaking, Giroro fidgeted beside her. He was talking to her, probably trying to calm her down but all she could hear was ringing. Damn that things scream had been loud.

"Kerrrrooo! Our ship!" Keroro cried, devastated, he kicked a piece of metal. "Useless thing!" He scuffed, seemingly undisturbed by what had just happened. _Kero… I almost died! I should just quit and go home…_

Giroro grabbed Natsumi by the shoulders and shook her "Natsumi! Come on, listen to me!" He shouted trying to get her back to her senses. He was relived when she shook her head and blinked at him. "Are you ok now?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine. My ears were ringing, that's all." Natsumi shot a grin at her friend before retrieving her backpack from beside him. "So that was a whispered? They don't look so scary…" Natsumi commented as she looked in the flickering ship. The white beast was charred, it wouldn't be coming out for them.

Giroro nodded, and looked at the others. "Everyone seems to have gotten out ok, and with their stuff no less."

Natsumi let out a deep breath of relief "That's good news!" as if on command the rest of the platoon came over the two.

"I'm glad that you ok Natsumi-chan and Giroro-tachi." Dororo said relieved. _What would Koyuki think if I let any harm come to Natsumi? _He didn't want to think about it.

"Kukuku… I won't be able to repair the ship." Kululu walked up stating the obvious. He had an irritated look on his face, "I guess we're going to be walking from here on out! Kuku!"

"Tama…." Tamama groaned slumping over. _Not my favorite hobby, dumb ship, and I lost all my chocolate in the fire too!_

"_Like… Curse our luck?" Moa added in with a frown as she stood behind Keroro. _


	6. Sad Goodbyes

Natsumi looked at the Moa, "How far away are we from where we are supposed to be Moa?"

The human-looking alien kneeled down beside Kululu and blinked at the screen for a moment before turning back to Natsumi. "Only a mile or two, like, very walkable?" She smiled.

"Good. Then get up soldiers! It's time to move out." Giroro commanded, crossing his arms and glaring at the Keroro platoon.

Moa hummed to herself as they walked along. Every so often they would dive for cover as a loud explosive went off unexpectedly. Natsumi was terrified, and excited all at the same time. She squinted as shapes began to become clearer. The white beats and the keronians seemed to be on even ground right now. Both fought to push each other back, but neither side budged. A huge crash made her go nearly death. A white beast charged at them, mouth open and sharp fangs glistening pearly silver. Natsumi and Giroro almost in unison rolled the side of the creature in a swift dodge. The rest of the group behind them scattered, Tamama regained his confidence and faced the monster.

"Oh? You think you're so bad? Just because your bigger than me? Well think again!" Tamama sneered, waving his arms to get the beasts attention. "Tamama Impact!"

The golden beam shot from Tamamas mouth, and sent the monster flying backwards. It drooled on the ground and began kicking its feet as if running.

Giroro stepped up and put it out of its misery. "Next time make sure you kill it Privet Tamama." He slightly scolded, "If you don't, you might lose your life." I nearly lost my life that way on that planet… (Reference to GiroNatsumi: Space of Our)

The 7 of them faced each other. Kululu and Keroro were to report to headquarters at once while the rest of the platoon (And Natsumi), was to take to the battlefield.

They saluted, "Good luck everyone! Kero…!" Keroro chocked out.

"Kukukuku…" Kululu laughed nervously.

Tamama was teared up.

"Thank you, Sgt." Dororo nodded his head.

"Now, don't mess up in headquarters Stupid frog. No one will be there to bail you out of trouble." Nastumi chuckled.

Giroro shook hands with Keroro before stepping back, "See you when we return."

The friends nodded to each other then headed off to their stations.


	7. Tumble Down!

_4 down…. _Natsumi rushed out from behind the boulder and quickly shot another from the snarling mass. _5... But no matter how many I kill they just keep coming! _She hid herself behind the rock once more and peeked over, the Keronians were being over ran. Giroro bit the top off of a hand grenade and tossed it at the enemy, the explosion shook the ground beneath them.

"We can't stay behind this much longer!" Giroro growled as he looked over the large rock again. Natsumi nodded in response. The white beasts were breaking through all the defenses they had set up, and fast. Natsumi looked up as rain hit her face, she touched it and began to shake, the largest monster she had yet to see tilted its head and stared at the two with large orange eyes. It snapped its jaw then lunged at them, smashing the boulder to pebbles with its body weight. For the first time in the whole battle, the two bolted.

"Shit!" Giroro's gun slipped from his hand as he tried to turn on the chasing white beast. Natsumi grabbed his belt, yanking him away just in time as the beasts jaws closed around where he had just been standing.

"Be careful!" Natsumi yelled, still carrying Giroro under her arm. She came to a screeching halt as the ground sloped away into a canyon. The beast yipped at them, licking its muzzle as it slowly walked up to them, eyes glowing. _Only for emergencies? Now would be one!_ She clicked the button on her necklace and shimmered for a second. Still holding onto Giroro she leapt into the canyon, turning on her rockets. _Man I still love this suit! _She grinned.

Giroro looked up at where the beast was "Looks like he's not going to follow us down here… Wait, Natsumi! Fly! Fly!" Giroro shouted as the White beast, a crazed look in its eye jumped from the cliff. It hissed almost gleefully as it crashed into the pair, sending them plummeting down with it. The monster was enormous, it felt like they had been hit by a speeding tow truck.


	8. Saving Hand

**Heh this chapter turned out to be more difficult then I thought it would be to write. XD So many different ways, but I hope this one suffices. **

Giroro materialized the laser sword. It shot out of the small white handle with a small _whoosh._ He grabbed Natsmuis hand and struggled them both out from under the white beast. As soon as they escaped from under it he slammed the sword into the side of the cliff. It slowed their descent astronomically, until they finally came to a halt. Giroro sighed in relief, one hand grasping the sword, the other tightly holding onto Natsumi's hand. The wall shook slightly as the white beast finally hit the floor.

Natsumi blinked awake, and almost puked as she did. Her body was dangling mid-air! Giroro's voice shouted down at her from above.

"Hey Natsumi…" he grimaced "Any chance you wouldn't mind flying us out of here?" His shoulders were beginning to hurt like hell.

"Ah!" She forgot she had the suit on. She tried to get the suit to power on, but it only hrrred at her. Natsumi gulped, this was not good, not good at all.

"Oh…" was all Giroro could choke out. How the heck was he going to get them both out of here?

Dororo scanned the edge of the cliff, he was sure he had heard voices coming from around this area. A wave of distress crashed into him. Getting on his hands and knees he peered over the edge. "Giroro-tachi! Natsumi-chan!" Dororo exclaimed in shock as he saw his friends.

"Dororo! Thank goodness!" Giroro grinned noticing his friend.

"Do not worry my friends." Dororo called down, "I shall get you out of there at once!"

Giroro lost his grip on the laser sword a hand formed out of the side of the cliff and brought them back to the surface. The pair collapsed on the ground, never happier to be on solid ground.

"Thanks Dororo." they weezed. Natsumi checked herself, still armored, it wouldn't deactivate and none of the engines would start. She grimaced at the thought of having Kululu taking a look at it, while she was in it!It brought a cold shiver down her spine. It would be a difficult thing to not punch the swirly-eyed jerk in the face.


	9. Mysterious

_**Important for anyone who's been watching Keroro Gunso Subbed on Youtube!:** Radekiman(2)'s account has been deactivated but has moved to a new account. (Radekiman3) She/He will be uploading more Keroro Gunso episodes on this new account so please re-subscribe! :) Spread the word!_

Giroro shook his head "I think it would be best to take Dororo's advice on this. He's normally right about these kind of things."

"Uh-huh." Natsumi winced as she stood up. _Ow, my leg hurts like hell! She shook it off,_ "Yah, somewhere to sit down and stay low would be a good idea."

Natsumi leaned back against the mossy tree with a sigh of relief. The forest shade felt great vs. the heat of being out in the open. She was fascinated by how different the plants on Keron were. The plants and flowers colors seemed to be much more vivid then earths. A bobbing glow caught her eye in the distance. Natsumi tapped on Giroro's head and pointed in it's direction.

"What's that?" She inquired as it flew around and seemed to inspect the area. Giroro stood up and squinted at the object.

"I have no idea, it's not something native to Keron..." Giroro grumbled.

Natsumi shoved herself off the log, and was surprised to find that her leg felt much better already. _Must not have been as serious as I thought_.

"Lets follow it, who knows? It might have a connection with the Syverns." (Name for the White Beasts, I didn't like calling them that.)

"What? Who knows what that is, or where its going! It's too dangerous!" Giroro retorted. A_lthough, I'm sort of interested in it too..._

Natsumi frowned "You guys, aliens, have been living with me at home, I've been kidnapped... 2 times, attacked by monsters, stuck in a falling UFO... really, nothing surprises me anymore. Anyway, what could that little thing do? Surely not anything worse then what's on that list."

_Kill you? That would be worse..._ Giroro shivered at the thought but she wasn't going to take no for an answer obviously. "Ok, but stay quiet. We're just going to follow it for a little while."


	10. Who are you!

Giroro and Natsumi followed the object through the woods. It was a blue, glowing orb that just seemed to be floating a few feet off the ground. The thing suddenly realized their presence and shot into a cave under a pile of boulders.

Giroro stared after it. "No, I don't think that's a good idea." He narrowed his eyes at the cave." If it is with the Syvern, there could be an ambush waiting for us in there."

Natsumi huffed and put her hands on her hips. "We followed it for miles, you just want to let it go that easily? I guess I'll just have to go in alone then."

"No! OK, we'll check it out." He exclaimed, stepping out of the grass to the front of the cave. "He flicked on a light and beamed it into the dark cave, with a wave he told Natsumi to follow.

Natsumi spotted the orb and walked towards it. For whatever reason she couldn't help but touch it, it was smooth and almost metallic. She felt Giroro tugging at her arm trying to pull her away from the orb before they were both sucked in.

Natsumi landed on a hard cold floor, water leaking from the ceiling woke her up. She spat dust out of her mouth. She was still in the cave? She stood up and blinked at what looked like a giant white wall until it shifted and instead a very large Syvern was looking at her. It seemed just as confused for a moment.

"How did you get here pink haired monster?" it asked.

Natsumi was a little offended by the title. "You tell me, I was just ported here by a orb? And... how can I understand you?

The Syvern laughed shaking the cave "A orb? You must be talking about what we call a Flare. Its self-defense mechanism is to 'send' things away. Coincidently, in my direction." He bobbed his head, thinking on how to answer the second question. "You wouldn't normally understand me, but the jewel on my crown permits me the ability to speak a wide range of languages."

His voice was old, scratchy and loud, but she was glad to understand him. It was a nice change over the normal high-pitched whining and hissing of the others.

"To a more serious topic, where's Giroro?" She asked threateningly.

"A friend?" The Syvern licked his lips.

"A very good one." Natsumi responeded.

The great Syvern made its best try at a very toothy, knowing grin. "More then that...?"

The great beast suddenly grunted. The jeweled crown wrapped around his antler-like horn flickered different colors. He perked his pointed ears at the wall. The silence irked Natsumi. She opened her mouth to speak but was quieted by the opening of the Syverns eyes. They were a pure, brilliant red.

"I hear a heart beat quieting." He whispered. The old, gruff voice he had previously acquired had softened. "That friend that came here with you. His life is drawing to an end."


End file.
